herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is Bugs Bunny's best friend and the deuteragonist/anti-hero and sometimes antagonist in the animated series Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and one of the two main protagonists in the 2003 live-action/animated film Looney Tunes: Back In Action, and a supporting character in the 1996 live-action/animated film Space Jam. Personality Daffy Duck is best described as a selfish, greedy, arrogant, egotistical, mean-spirited, spotlight-hungry duck who is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival and occasional best friend. Daffy also craves for the spotlight which he rarely succeeds because of Bugs' fame and has tried many attempts to come out on top but fails repeatedly. He's grouchy, serious, arrogant, nervous and somewhat rebellious, which makes him an anti-hero and occasionally a villain in the series. Daffy is also always underestimated by his enemies such as Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Nasty Canasta, Marvin the Martian, and Speedy Gonzales due to them being smarter and more competent than him and Daffy's arrogance getting the better of him and he is always defeated in the end. Daffy is also very greedy and loves money as when he saw a mound of treasure when he and Bugs were traveling to Pismo Beach and wanted it all to himself, and when he heard about a $5,000 award for the Tasmanian Devil's capture which he captured and got the money. Despite his selfishness and greediness, he has done plenty heroic acts such as when he is Duck Dodgers trying to protect earth from Marvin the Martian, teaming up with Bugs to defeat the villains, and joining the other Looney Tunes to defeat the Monstars. Heroic Acts *In Space Jam, he teams up with the other Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan to defeat the Monstars. *He protects Earth from oppression under the guise of Duck Dodgers. *He saves Earth from being turned into monkeys by throwing his beak into the beam and holding it and swallowing it reversing it in the process and saves Bugs from falling. *He redeems himself and gives everyone presents on Christmas Day after meeting The Ghosts of Christmas. *He teams up with the Looney Tunes to stop Dr. Frankenbeans. *He saves Bugs and Porky on certain occasions. *He is sometimes a friend of Bugs and teams up with him to defeat the villains. *He along with Porky help Bugs retake his place as ruler of an Kingdom in Hare to the Throne. Trivia *Despite being the deuteragonist of the series and Bugs Bunny's best friend, Daffy is also an antagonist at times. *He is very similar to Donald Duck (owned by Disney), as both are jealous of the mascots of the companies (Daffy is jealous of Bugs and Donald is jealous of Mickey) and want to become the top star, but their plans are always foiled. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wise Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Stock Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Determinators Category:Rogues Category:Egomaniacs Category:Childhood friends Category:Envious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Space Survivers Category:Victims Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:False Antagonist Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Protector of Innocence Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Bond Protector Category:Elementals Category:Tricksters Category:Transformed Category:Berserkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pacifists Category:Protectors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Male Damsels Category:Supporters Category:Pessimists Category:On & Off Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Athletic Category:Paranoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Criminals